dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
EXID
centre|thumb|650px EXID *'Nombre:' **'EXID' (pronunciado: I-EX-AI-DI). **이엑스아이디 (Iegseuaidi) en Corea del Sur. **イエックスアイディ (Īekkusuaidī) en Japón. **'¿Por qué 'EXID'?:' Significa "Exceed In Dreaming", simbolizando el deseo de Shinsadong Tiger de que el grupo "Vaya más allá de sus sueños". *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes:' 5 chicas. **'Número de ex-integrantes:' 3 chicas (pre-debut). *'Debut:' 16 de febrero del 2012. *'Nombre del fanclub oficial:' LEGGO. **'¿Por qué 'LEGGO'?:' Significa "Let's Go". Ideado por L.E, hace referencia al mensaje que EXID quiere dar a sus fans por confiar en ellas. "Let's go together"'' (vamos a mejorar cada día por y para ustedes).'' *'Color oficial:' Ninguno. *'Lema': Whoz that girl? EXID! *'Genero:' K-Pop, retro y hip-hop. *'Agencia:' **(Corea del Sur) Banana Culture (2014 - presente) ~ (la misma agencia que '''Potato Guys', Welldone Potato y SungEun). ***'Sub-agencia:' Sony Music Korea. **(China) Banana Project (2015 - presente) ~ (la misma agencia que T-ARA). *'Ex-agencia:' AB Entertaiment ''(2012 - 2014). *'Sub-unidad: ' **Solji&Hani. Carrera 'Pre-debut' thumb|220px|EXID Uno de los grandes nombres del K-Pop,' Shinsadong Tiger', anunció a finales del 2011 que estaba produciendo a un nuevo grupo de chicas bajo su sello, perteniendo estas a la compañía "AB Entertainment" (en la actualidad a Wellmade Yedang Entertainment). Originalmente, el grupo era llamado WT ''que significa ''Who's That, pero el nombre fue cambiado meses antes del debut por EXID '''(Exceed In Dreaming'). '' El 8 de febrero, "AB Entertainment" reveló los seis miembros por primera vez. Ellos dijeron: "Estamos poniendo todas nuestras fuerzas en la preparación para la primera actuación de '''EXID' el 16 de febrero del 2012. Serán capaces de sentir los encantos únicos de Shinsadong Tiger a través de este grupo de chicas". El grupo estaba formado por U-Ji, Na Hae Ryung, Kang Hye Yeon, Hani, Junghwa y L.E, quien era ya conocida por haber participado en la canción de Huh Gak - '"Whenever You Play That Song"; al igual que Junghwa, que actuó realmente bien siendo la protagonista femenina del videoclip. Se dijo que las miembros de '''EXID tenían un talento excepcional para cantar y bailar, así como para rapear y escribir las letras de las canciones (en el caso de L.E). Y debido a que''' EXID se encontraba bajo la producción de '''Shinsadong Tiger, las expectativas fueron en aumento. '2012: Debut con "Whoz That Girl"' thumb|220px|Whoz That Girl EXID debutó el 16 de febrero del 2012 con la canción 'Whoz That Girl' 'de su single titulado ''Holla', como un grupo de 6 miembros. Llamó la atención al instante, ya que muchas de sus integrantes fueron aprendices (o trataron de ingresar alguna vez) en la empresa JYP Entertainment. 'Cambio de miembros' EXID, al poco tiempo de su debut, atravesó por un cambio de miembros. Siendo un grupo de 6 chicas, fueron reorganizadas en un grupo de 5. El 30 de abril "AB Entertainment" 'anunció: “''Tres de las miembros originales, 'U-Ji ''(por sus estudios), Na Hae Ryung (para probar suerte en el mundo de la actuación) y Kang Hye Yeon (al igual que U-Ji, para estudiar), se han ido, y se añadirán 2 nuevas integrantes”.'' '''EXID lanzó entonces un nuevo single en junio del 2012, retomando así sus actividades, y ganó mucha más atención por ser el primer grupo femenino de Shinsadong Tiger. Tiempo después, las tres ex-integrantes se unirían a "YNB Entertaiment" y formarían parte de un nuevo grupo llamado BESTie. 'Regreso con su primer mini-álbum "Hippity Hop" y el single "Every Night"' thumb|220px|Hippity Hop EXID regresaría con la unión de dos nuevas integrantes, Solji (ex-miembro del dúo femenino 2NB), y Hyerin. Lanzaron juntas su primer mini-álbum titulado 'Hippity Hop', promocionando el nuevo single 'I Feel Good', el cual las dio a conocer mucho más al público. Más adelante se anunció su comeback, tratándose de una nueva versión de la canción "Call" (de su primer mini-álbum), retitulada "Every Nigth" (canción escrita por L.E). Fue entonces, con este sencillo, con el que alcanzaron por primera vez el puesto número uno en varias listas musicales. El 30 de noviembre del 2012, se reveló que BIGSTAR, D-UNIT y EXID estarían trabajando juntos en un gran proyecto que incluiría un concierto especial de fin de año. Sus respectivas agencias anunciaron que los tres grupos participarían en las canciones creadas por sus productores: Brave Brothers, Shinsadong Tiger y''' "DM", realizando una colaboración para los fans. '''2013: Debut de su primera sub-unidad "DASONI" En febrero del 2013, se anunció la primera sub-unidad de EXID'', ''formada por Solji y Hani, las dos vocalistas principales del grupo. Su primer single fue "Good Bye",' '''el cual promocionaron en varios shows musicales. Por su parte, L.E participó al lado de Jun Hyung de BEAST y Feeldog de BIGSTAR, en el lanzamiento de un single llamado' "You Got Some Nerve", el cual llamó la atención por su clasificación para mayores de edad y su letra explícita. '''2014: Yedang Entertainment El 30 de mayo del 2014 se confirmó que tanto Shinsadong Tiger '''como '''EXID formarían parte de Wellmade Yedang Entertainment, abandonando su anterior agencia. Las razones y causas de este repentino cambio no fueron aclaradas. Regreso después de un año y medio con "Up&Down" thumb|220px|Up&Down EXID decidió hacer un parón que tuvo como duración un año y medio, hasta que finalmente regresó con el single "Up&Down" (canción escrita por L.E) el día 27 de agosto del 2014. La canción (que se centra más que en la letra, en el baile de las chicas), sacó a relucir la sensualidad de las integrantes y la habilidad de L.E para rapear. En un principio, el single había tenido una muy mala recepción comercial, y después de 2 meses, sorpresivamente aumentó de popularidad debido a que, las integrantes, estuvieron promocionando la canción en la calle, diversos centros comerciales y otros locales. Siendo las integrantes de''' EXID''' grabadas por muchas fancam's (en especial los ángulos de Hani), el videoclip de la canción se volvió viral en Corea del Sur. La segunda parte de promociones inició después de que la canción llegara al top 3 del "Gaon Chart" y alcanzara el número 1 en varios portales musicales de Corea; y todo fue gracias a la exitosa fancam viral de Hani, que actualmente ha recopilado más de 15 millones de visitas en YouTube. Tiempo después la canción se volvió un gran éxito, y EXID logró ser número 1 en el''' "Gaon Chart"' y ganó sus primeros programas musicales. El 8 de enero del 2015 consiguieron su primer mutizen en el programa M! Countdown, un día después obtuvo el segundo en Music Bank y más tarde el tercero en Inkigayo. El single finalmente lograría ser el número 77 más vendido del 2014 en Corea del Sur, demostrando así el gran incremento de popularidad de '''EXID', además de registrar más de 20 millones de reproducciones en YouTube. Gracias a esto las chicas empezaron a salir en diversos programas de variedades. 2015: Segundo mini-álbum "Ah Yeah" thumb|220px|Ah Yeah El 06 de abril del 2015 fue subido un tráiler a la cuenta oficial de EXID, mostrando unas imágenes censuradas de las integrantes en distintas tomas del vídeo. Esto llamó la atención de muchas personas, que creyeron que el MV '''sería explícito y para mayores de edad. El '''MV fue subido el 12 de abril del 2015 en la cuenta oficial de''' EXID', mostrando los increíbles rap's de L.E, y las habilidades de canto y baile de cada una de las miembros. '''EXID' no tardó en explicar el verdadero significado de su canción. La censura en el videoclip fue una gran excusa para criticar el método tan excesivo de censura en Corea del Sur. Sobre todo, estas acciones se aplican a aquellos videoclips protagonizados por artistas femeninos que muestran una imagen demasiado sexy y erótica. EXID '''de esta forma quiso mostrar que no todo es lo que parece, y que en ocasiones la desaprobación en cierto contenido visual es injustificada y abusiva. Sus promociones finalizaron el 24 de mayo del 2015 con una última aparición en el programa Inkigayo. Después de esto, '''EXID se tomaría un descanso, ya que las 5 integrantes habían estado trabajando sin parar desde noviembre del 2014. Con esta canción lograron un total de 5 victorias en programas musicales (2 victorias en Show Champion e Inkigayo y 1 victoria en The Show). Además, ganaron mucha atención y reconocimiento como grupo. Hani y Solji anunciaron el posible regreso de su sub-unidad DASONI, aunque todavía no se ha anunciado ninguna fecha para el presunto comeback. 'Último regreso del año con su nuevo single "Hot Pink"' thumb|220px|Hot Pink Se ha confirmado por medio de Yedang Entertainment (Wellmade Yedang) que EXID '''regresará con un nuevo comeback a mediados de noviembre del 2015 (Link). Concretamente, la tercera semana. '''EXID por fin reveló en la entrevista de bienvenida de los "MelOn Music Awards" que su nuevo comeback será el 18 de noviembre, mostrando un nuevo look para la ocasión. Junghwa y Solji explicaron: "Nuestro concepto es un secreto. Les daremos una pista, tiene un estilo retro; pero esta pista puede ser una trampa porque probablemente no es el tipo de estilo retro en el que todos estáis pensando". EXID subió a su''' Instagram''' trozos de una imagen que los fans tenían que completar, siendo el resultado el título de su nuevo single "Hot Pink"; con el paso de los días hasta el 18 de noviembre seguirán subiendo fotos del nuevo concepto y el próximo comeback. Los fans y netizens coreanos han quedado cautivados por sus coloridos y divertidos conjuntos tras haber sido reveladas las fotos de todas ellas; un estilo que se va a ajustar perfectamente al concepto hip-hop del nuevo comeback. Wellmade Yedang Entertainment describe este concepto como una mezcla sexy y femenina, por lo que EXID espera expresar ambos ámbitos gracias al color rosa, de ahí el nombre del single "Hot Pink". El 17 de noviembre para presentar su nuevo single "Hot Pink", EXID '''(junto a '''Shinsadong Tiger), hizo una fiesta que transmitió en directo en la aplicación V en la cual invitaron a sus amigos, varios de ellos artistas muy conocidos o ídolos como por ejemplo Jackson (GOT7), Heechul (Super Junior), Lime (Hello Venus), Taecyeon (2PM), Sojin (9MUSES), Yezi (FIESTAR), Ken (VIXX)... Así como varios raperos, compositores y comediantes. En este directo hablaron del single y el próximo mini-álbum, además de que junto a todos los invitados disfrutaron del MV una vez revelado a las 12 de la madrugada del 18 del noviembre. El 18 de noviembre, en el episodio 165 de Show Champion, EXID hizo su primera aparición en el escenario con "Hot Pink", mostrando una coreografía que, si bien es sencilla, resulta mucho más elaborada al tener bailarines de apoyo. Muchos han quedado gratamente sorprendidos con este comeback, sobre todo con Hyerin, una de las integrantes que más ha mejorado a lo largo de los años. En menos de 25 horas el videoclip "Hot Pink" de EXID ha recaudado más de un millón de visitas, superando su anterior record de 27 horas con la canción "Ah Yeah". L.E explicó en el episodio del 25 de noviembre del 2015 en Weekly Idol el significado oculto tras "Hot Pink". Un hombre resulta estar herido y no cree en las mujeres, por lo que EXID intenta mostrarle que son diferentes al resto, pues ellas no son solo "Pink", son "Hot Pink" y poseen algo especial. El 25 de noviembre EXID consiguió ganar su primer premio en Show Champion con "Hot Pink". Esto fue anunciado el 2 de diciembre mediante un vídeo de gratitud a los fans y a la gente que les ha apoyado, así como por fotos en el Twitter del programa musical. El 6 de diciembre lograron su segunda victoria con "Hot Pink" en SBS Inkigayo. En menos de 1 mes "Hot Pink" superó las 10 millones de visitas. '2016: Próximo nuevo álbum' EXID ha revelado que a principios del 2016 tienen pensado lanzar su nuevo álbum. Durante una entrevista el grupo reveló: "Para nuestro nuevo álbum este próximo año esperamos trabajar con distintos géneros musicales sin cambiar el estilo tan único del grupo". El fundador de la compañía china Banana Project, Wang Sicong, reveló que''' EXID''' además de tener un fan-meeting en Shangai el 13 de marzo, se estaría preparando para un comeback con su nuevo álbum, tanto en Corea del Sur como en China, en abril. El 25 de febrero,' EXID' lanzó a través de su cuenta oficial de Twitter una imagen misteriosa con una hora: Las 12pm (hora coreana). Más tarde, tanto la página oficial de EXID en YouTube como la página de Dingo, lanzaron un tráiler anunciando una nueva canción titulada "Only One". Esta canción es un regalo a los LEGGO por todo su apoyo, además de una primicia de lo que se puede esperar de su nuevo álbum. La canción será lanzada el 3 de marzo. El 2 de marzo salió la noticia de que "Only One" será una nueva canción de la sub-unidad DASONI, sin embargo, ahora será conocida como Solji&Hani, el nombre de sus integrantes. Esto es así debido a que la compañía planea debutar a nuevas sub-unidades en el futuro. Integrantes center|thumb|650px De izquierda a derecha: Hani, Hyerin, L.E, Junghwa y Solji. *Solji (Líder, vocalista y bailarina). *L.E (Rapera y bailarina). *Hani (Vocalista y bailarina). *Hyerin (Vocalista y bailarina). *Junghwa (Vocalista, bailarina y maknae). Ex-integrantes: * Hye Yeon (BESTie) * U-JI (BESTie) * Hae Ryung (BESTie) Discografía 'Mini-álbumes' 'Singles digitales' Dramas *Twelve Men in a Year (tvN, 2012) Cameo Ep. 18 Temas para Dramas *''Up And Down'' tema para Incarnation of Money (2013) *''Hey Boy'' tema para The Thousandth Man (2012) Reality Shows * (MBC) EXID - Showtime (2015) * EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 3 (2014) * EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 2 (2013-2014) * EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 1 (2012-2013) Programas de TV * (KBS2) National Idol Contest (08/02/16) * (SBS) The Boss is Watching (06/02/16) * (SBS) Baek Jongwon's 3 Great Chefs (15/01/16) * (MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (25/11/15) * (KBS2) Hello (16/11/15) * National Idol Singing Contest (28/09/15) * K-STAR's Hallyu Star Report (26/09/15) * (KBS2) Immortal Songs 2 (19/09/15) * (KBS2) Movie Bank Stardust (15/09/15) * (SBS) One Night TV Entertainment (26/08/15) * (KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol Sketchbook (15/05/15) * (tvN) SNL KOREA (09/05/15) * Y-STAR Gourmet Road (09/05/15) * Midnight TV Entertainment (07/05/15) * (SBS) MTV "The Stage Big Pleasure" (06/05/15) * (MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (06/05/15) * (MBCevery1) ShinDongYup’s Bachelor Party (26/02/15) * (Mnet) YamanTV (02/02/15) * (KBS) Immmortal Songs (17/01/15) * (KBS) Gag Concert (28/12/14) * (MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (24/12/14) * (Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (05/09/14) * (MBC MUSIC) Idol School (2014, Episodio 11) *(MBC Every1) Gorae Gorae (2013, Episodio 13) *(GURUPOP) The Gurupop Show (2012, Episodio 10) *(Sonbadak TV) Best Hot Clip (2012) Programas de Radio * (MBC FM4U) Kim Shin Young's Noon Song of Hope (03/12/2015) * 2 O'clock Date with Park Kyung Lim (01/12/2015) * (SBS) Kim Changyeol's Old School (26/11/15) * (MBC) Baek Ji Young's Star Shining Night Radio (24/11/15) * (SBS) Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (23/11/15) * (SBS) Cultwo Show (19/11/15) * (KBS) KBS COOL FM (24/04/15) * (SBS) Choi Hwa Jung’s Power Time (03/02/15) * (SBS) Power FM Cultwo Show Radio (15/01/15) * (SBS) Jang Kiha Great Radio (24/12/14) * (KBS) Super Junior Kiss The Radio (17/12/14) * (SBS) Kim Chang Eyul's Old School Radio (11/12/14) * (SBS) Park So Hyun’s Love Game (09/12/14) * (Arirang Radio) Sound K (18/09/14) * (KFM) Bounce Bounce Gyeonggi Broadcasting (15/09/14) * (Arirang Radio) Super K-Pop (01/09/14) Conciertos *'EXID's LEGGO Show "Thank You" (2016)' **'14 de febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Muv Hall Conciertos Participativos * Hello PyeongChang Winter Festival (04/02/16) * (MBC) Gayo Daejun (31/12/15) * (KBS) Gayo Daejun (30/12/15) * (SBS) Gayo Daejun (27/12/15) * Pepsi Music & Game Festival (06/12/15) * Sappirus Concert (28/11/15) * K-pop World Festival (15/11/15) * 2015 Korea Advertising Congress (10/11/15) * Asia Dream Concert (31/10/15) * 2015 K-pop World Festival in Changwon City (30/10/15) * Dong Seoul University Festival (23/10/15) * Naju Bitgaram Festival (20/10/15) * On Dream School (20/10/15) * Itaewon Global Village Festival (18/10/15) * JCI Dream Concert (17/10/15) * Sky Festival Special K-POP Concert (16/10/15) * 2015 Suwon Information & Science Festival (16/10/15) * Baudeogi Festival in Ansung City (10/10/15) * One Dream One Korea 'ONE K Concert' (9/10/15) * Korea National University of Tansportation Festival (08/10/15) * Tong-Myong University Festival (07/10/15) * Chosun University Festival (06/10/15) * Gyeyang Citizens Day Concert (05/10/15) * 61th Baekje Cultural Festival (04/10/15) * Gangwon K-pop Concert (03/10/15) * Gyeongbuk College of Health Festival 02/10/15) * Gachon University Festival (01/10/15) * Asea Aviation College Festival (01/10/15) * Yong-In Songdam College Festival (25/09/15) * Gachon University Festival (24/09/15) * Dongshin University Festival (23/09/15) * Daegu University Festival (22/09/15) * 2015 Gyeongju Hallyu Dream Concert (20/09/15) * Gumi LG Dream Festival (19/09/15) * Seogang University Festival (18/09/15) * Seoul National University College of Engineering Festival (17/09/15) * Global Business Sourcing Fair 2015 (16/09/15) * Hana Financial Group Festival (12/09/15) * The K Festival (11/09/15) * SGC Super Live Concert (06/09/15) * DMC K-pop Super Concert (05/09/15) * Grand K-pop Festival (04/09/15) * 2015 Big Concert 'The 5' (01/09/15) * Maehyang-ri Peace Arts Festival (29/08/15) * California Beach (16/08/15) * Sports TOTO Announcement Event (04/06/15) * 2015 SEOWON Valley Green CONCERT (30/05/15) * Lotte Duty Free Event (24/05/15) * DREAM CONCERT (23/05/15) * KAIST Daejeon Event (21/05/15) * Bucheon University Event (21/05/15) * Korea University Event (20/05/15) * Kookmin University Event (20/05/15) * Sungkyul University Event (19/05/15) * YeongChang Olympic G-1000 (16/05/15) * Konkuk University Event (14/05/15) * Sejong University Event (14/05/15) * (KMF) 2015 Hollywood Bowl (03/05/15) * Sudden Attack Mini Concert (18/04/15) * Basketball Awards Ceremony (13/04/15) * Seoul Girls Collection SUPER LIVE IN SEOUL (12/04/15) * Dong Eui University (07/04/15) * Let's Run Park Performance (05/04/15) * Seoul Motor Show 2015 (04/04/15) * SK Fan Festival (22/03/15) * Gurye Country Festival (21/03/15) * Donga Marathon Congratulatory Performance (15/03/15) * 2015 Cable TV Broadcast Awards (13/03/15) * Chungnam University OT (03/03/15) * Seogang College Students’ Entrance Ceremony (03/03/15) * HoWon University OT (01/03/15) * Pai Chai University OT (01/03/15) * Action Tournament 2015 winter season (01/03/15) * Gwangju University OT (27/02/15) * Seoul Hyundai Occupational Training College OT (27/02/15) * Kwangwoon University OT (26/02/15) * YeongDengPo Times Square Milk Campaign (26/02/15) * Sangmyung University OT (26/02/15) * Gumi University OT (25/02/15) * Inha University OT (25/02/15) * Namseoul University OT (25/02/15) * Seokyeong University OT (25/02/15) * Kangnam University OT (24/02/15) * Baekseok University OT (24/02/15) * Suwon University OT (23/02/15) * NBA All Star Game Performance (15/01/11) * DJ DOC concert (31/12/15) * (SBS) Power FM Jang Kiha Concert (31/12/15) Anuncios * Kiss Me (Mascara) (2016) * Mizuno Korea (2015) * Paldo Ramen (2015) * Kiss Me (2015) * Tiba Chicken (2015) * Fashion KODE 2016 S/S (2015) * Pepsi-Cola (2015) * Saehapnj's car black boxes (2015) * Mizuno: Korea Summer (2015) * Incheon Metropolitan Police Agency (2015) * LG U+ (2015) * Akiii Classic (2014-2016) * Prinkle (2014-2015) * Spigen SGP Gold Edition (2014) Premios Curiosidades *Las integrantes de EXID han conquistado el corazón de los netizens y coreanos debido a sus brillantes personalidades y estrecha unión como grupo. Sobre todo resaltan por lo sinceras y espontáneas que son. * Son actualmente uno de los grupos más populares en la escena del K-Pop, siendo consideradas "el grupo de moda" en Corea del sur. *L.E es la compositora oficial del grupo junto a Shinsadong Tiger. * Su ejemplo a seguir son el grupo K-Pop Shinhwa, aunque también admiran mucho la música del legendario rey del Pop, '''''Michael Jackson. * Son uno de los pocos grupos del K-Pop que han tenido un re-ingreso en los charts. * Existe un canal en YouTube llamado "EXID COMEDY", que poco a poco ha ido ganando más suscriptores al subir con asiduidad contenido relacionado con los momentos más hilarantes y divertidos de EXID '(subtitulado en inglés). * La canción '"I Feel Good", marcó el cambio de EXID como un grupo de 5 miembros. * "Every Night" es un remake de la canción "Call" '''del mini-álbum ''Hippity Hop'', y ambas fueron escritas por L.E. * '''"Every Night" '''consiguió posicionarse en uno de los puesto más altos en los charts en tiempo real. *"Up&Down"' en un principio solo consiguió posicionarse en el puesto 93, pero tres meses más tarde la canción fue subiendo escaños y consiguió ser número 1 en '"Cyworld", '''"MelOn" e "Instiz", además de entrar en el Top 5 de todos los charts. * Obtuvieron mucho reconocimiento con su su single "Up&Down". * Empezaron de nuevo a promocionar "Up&Down" a los dos meses de su lanzamiento, convirtiéndose en un éxito. * EXID '''logró aumentar de popularidad gracias a las fancams de Hani; entre las que cabe destacar una que se hizo viral y ya ha conseguido más de 15 millones de visitas en '''YouTube (Vídeo). * En contraposición a la mayoría de grupos femeninos, EXID utiliza el rap como verso principal, y no como algo de apoyo, siendo los rap's de L.E la base de sus canciones. * Una de sus presentaciones grabadas se hizo viral, pues se reprodujo la versión instrumental (sin voces de fondo) y tuvieron que verse obligadas a presentarse 100% en vivo. (Vídeo ). Hubo muchas críticas con respecto a la actuación de las chicas, como las felicitaciones a L.E (por su astucia al darse cuenta de que la canción reproducida era la versión instrumental y empezar a rapear al instante) y Solji (por su asombrosa voz), así como las reprimendas a Hani (por no cantar nada bien durante la presentación, siendo la causa real un fallo en su micrófono) y a Hyerin (por querer ayudar a su compañera, abandonando parte de la actuación, e indicar que el micrófono de Hani no funcionaba correctamente). * "Ah, Yeah" superó el millón de visitas en YouTube en tan solo 27 horas. * Lograron su primera victoria con su canción "Ah, Yeah" en el programa The Show y más tarde obtuvieron la segunda en el programa Inkigayo. * Cada vez que ganaban en un programa o concurso, todas ellas se mostraban muy sorprendidas y emocionadas, dando las gracias a todos aquellos que siempre las apoyaron, en especial a sus fans, que fueron los que hicieron posible que se dieran a conocer como grupo. * El vídeo "Up&Down" logró sobrepasar las 20 millones de vistas en YouTube a principios del 2015. Es hasta la fecha el vídeo más visto de EXID. Actualmente, registra más de 30 millones de visualizaciones. * Su compañía reveló que las promociones de la canción''' "Ah, Yeah"' finalizarían el 24 de mayo del 2015 con una última actuación en el programa Inkigayo, para que el grupo pudiera tomarse su debido descanso, ya que las miembros de '''EXID '''habían estado trabajando con mucho esfuerzo y energía en sus promociones desde noviembre del 2014. * Poco tiempo después de acabar sus promociones, la compañía anunció que las chicas de '''EXID' volverían a trabajar en agosto para preparar su comeback ''tres meses más tarde. * Prestaron sus voces para un videojuego on-line llamado 'Sudden Atack. * Es uno de los grupos de chicas 'K-Pop '''más altos de estatura. Esto es así porque la de mayor altura es Solji (170cm) y la de menor estatura es Hyerin (167cm). La diferencia de peso entre la integrante que más pesa y la que menos es de unos 8Kg. * Según ha declarado la empresa regente de la marca de helados '"Goo Goo Ice Cream"; las chicas de EXID "son milagrosas". Tras el anuncio que grabaron, la venta de los helados aumentó un 20%, generando unas ganancias superiores a 4,5 millones de dólares; la propia compañía ha confesado que esa clase de subidas en productos que llevan tantos años en el mercado no suele ser normal. * El programa "One Night of TV Entertainment" '''anunció que '''EXID '''fue el grupo K-Pop más buscado en internet la primera mitad del 2015, superando en búsquedas a Girls Generation, EXO y BIGBANG; lo que ha hecho plantear a muchos periodistas y periódicos si realmente su popularidad está llegando tan lejos como para desbancar a grupos K-Pop que llevan muchos más años en el mundo musical que ellas. *Como cada año desde el 2010, '''NAVER crea una lista abierta para que los fans voten y elijan sus bailes preferidos de grupos femeninos K-Pop; "Up&Down" de EXID quedó este 2015 en cuarto lugar con el 8.0% (5.204) de los votos. *El 4 de octubre del 2015 se dio a conocer la noticia de que EXID había firmado un contrato con la nueva agencia chica de entretemiento Banana Plan '''(meses antes, el grupo T-ara firmó un contrato con esta misma agencia); pese a esto, solo se tratan de rumores, puesto que '''EXID no ha confirmado ni desmentido este comunicado. *'EXID' ha sido de nuevo la imagen de la marca deportiva Mizuno ''en su nuevo anuncio. Las cinco se muestran cansadas después de haberse esforzado tanto haciendo ejercicio. En el anuncio, sin embargo, lo que realmente resulta importante son unos peculiares carteles que se mostraban en una de las escenas de Junghwa en un gimnasio donde se puede leer sin problemas: '"EXID COMEBACK 2015.11", lo que de nuevo confirma que a mediados de noviembre '''EXID regresará con un nuevo single compuesto por L.E y Shinsadong Tiger; más tarde será lanzado el nuevo mini-álbum (Vídeo). *Oficialmente, el comeback de EXID 'tendrá lugar el 18 de noviembre. Esto fue anunciado por las integrantes en una entrevista que les hiceron en la alfombra roja de los '"2015 MelOn Music Awards". Junghwa y Solji explicaron: "Nuestro concepto es un secreto. Les daremos una pista, tiene un estilo retro; pero esta pista puede ser una trampa porque probablemente no es el tipo de estilo retro en el que todos estáis pensando". *El 7 de noviembre EXID recibió el premio MBC Music Star 'durante la gala de premios '"2015 MelOn Music Awards", sorprendiendo a todos con un nuevo cambio de imagen que se ajustará al nuevo tema del próximo comeback (Foto). *El próximo single de EXID se llamará "Hot Pink". *'EXID', como otros muchos grupos K-Pop y cantantes coreanos, tiene ya una cuenta en la aplicación V. *Para presentar su nuevo single "Hot Pink", EXID '''(junto a '''Shinsadong Tiger), hizo una fiesta que transmitió en directo en la aplicación V en la cual invitaron a sus amigos, varios de ellos artistas muy conocidos o ídolos como por ejemplo Jackson (GOT7), Heechul (Super Junior), Lime (Hello Venus), Taecyeon (2PM), Sojin (9MUSES), Yezi (FIESTAR), Ken (VIXX)... Así como varios raperos, compositores y comediantes. En este directo hablaron del single y el próximo mini-álbum, además de que junto a todos los invitados disfrutaron del MV una vez revelado. Durante la hora y media que duró, más de 100.000 personas vieron el directo y este logró recaudar 4 millones de corazones, algo envidiable para un grupo que acaba de empezar a usar la''' aplicación V'. *Hani y Solji dijeron que esperaban que su canción alcanzara los puestos #7 o #6 en los charts de música digitales, sin embargo, 10 horas después de haber sido lanzado '"Hot Pink", éste superó sus expectativas, alcanzando la cima de los charts, posicionándose #1 en '''Monkey3, Genie, Soribada, Olleh y Bugs, #2 en Naver Music y Mnet y #4 en MelOn. *En menos de 25 horas el videoclip "Hot Pink" '''de '''EXID alcanzó más de un millón de visitas en YouTube, logrando superar su anterior record con la canción "Ah Yeah". *'EXID' mantiene una muy buena relación de amistad con el grupo masculino K-Pop BTOB. *En los Céci Asia Star Awards, EXID recibió el puesto número 3 dentro de la lista "Los grupos femeninos más populares de Córea del Sur", recibiendo el segundo lugar Miss A y el primer lugar Girl's Generation. *'EXID' ganó su primer premio con "Hot Pink" el 25 de noviembre en Show Champion, pero no ha sido revelada la noticia hasta el día 2 de diciembre, publicando una foto de ellas junto al premio en el Twitter 'del programa musical (link). *'EXID confesó en una entrevista de radio que su mayor preocupación siendo ídolas es la de mantenerse alegres y fuertes para dar lo mejor de sí en su día a día. Todas ellas tratan de animarse unas a otras cuando no han dormido bien debido a la apretada agenda del grupo o su estado de ánimo no es el mejor. *Lograron su segunda victoria con''' "Hot Pink"' el 6 de diciembre del 2015 en Inkigayo. *'EXID''' se ha convertido en uno de los pocos grupos femeninos K-Pop que ha conseguido en 3 comebacks consecutivos ganar el primer lugar en varios programas musicales en tan solo un año. Esto solo lo habían logrado en 1998 S.E.S, en 1999 Fin.K.L, en 2008 Wonder Girls, en 2010 Girl's Generation y en 2010 2NE1, por lo que en 2015 EXID se ha unido a la lista. Lo más sorprendente es que, junto a Fin.K.L, ha sido el segundo grupo que no ha formado parte de las tres grandes compañías K-Pop: SM, JYP o YG (noticia). *Pese a que "Hot Pink" no ha sido tan popular como "Ah Yeah" y "Up&Down" ha conseguido reunir más de 10 millones de visitas en menos de un mes y recaudar un total de 2 premios en programas musicales. *'EXID' ha sido escogido por News Tomato como el tercer grupo femenino K-Pop más exitoso del 2015, detrás de Girl's Generation y SISTAR, basándose en los datos de MelOn 'dentro del TOP 100 desde enero hasta noviembre y de promociones echas por el grupo. *'EXID 'ha sido el cuarto grupo femenino del 2015 en tener uno de los videoclips más vistos del año, en concreto '"Ah Yeah" con, por esa fecha, 32.599.271 reproducciones en YouTube. *'EXID' ha sido el único grupo femenino en ser incluido dentro de las 10 canciones más escuchadas en Corea del Sur en el 2015 con "Up&Down". Con un total de 66.5 millones de reproducciones, se posiciona en el puesto número 8. La única otra chica en la lista ha sido la solista Baek Ah Yeon, posicionándose en el puesto número 2 con un total de 72.57 millones de reproducciones. *'Shinsadong Tiger' y Wellmade Yedang Entertainment han aclarado que EXID no va a abandonar su actual compañía en Corea del Sur, si no que tienen previsto firmar un contrato con una compañía china llamada Banana Project 'para su próximo debut en China en 2016, pese a que van a priorizar sus actividades como grupo en Corea. Oficialmente ya han firmado ese contrato. *'EXID ya ha viajado a China para promocionarse como grupo en manos de la compañía Project Banana. A principios del 2016 promocionarán allí y al comienzo de la primavera o el verano volverán con un nuevo comeback en Corea del Sur. *Todas las integrantes de EXID han entrado dentro del TOP 288 de la lista MLBPark 2015, uno de los sitios web coreanos masculinos más famosos de Corea del Sur. En el ranking Hani está en el puesto número cuatro, Solji en el puesto número 7, Junghwa en el puesto número 43, Hyerin en el puesto número 193 y L.E en el puesto número 244 (link). *'EXID' será uno de los 20 grupos K-Pop que participará en el programa de supervivencia The Boss is Watching, donde competirán contra el resto de participantes para salir victoriosas con la ayuda del jefe de su compañía. *'"Up&Down"' ha quedado en primer lugar en el TOP 50 del "Gaon Digital Weekly Chart" al permanecer en el puesto más alto durante 26 semanas consecutivas en el 2015, superando a Naul (23 semanas), Big Bang (20 semanas) y Baek Ah Yeon (20 semanas). *'EXID' tendrá su primer fan-meeting en China el 13 de marzo del 2016, confirmado por la compañía Banana Project. *El 25 de enero del 2016, tras la publicación de un vídeo de "Every Night" en Facebook por parte de una página web coreana famosa, la canción ha vuelto a ganar atención y ha sido número 1 en búsquedas de MelOn. El vídeo resulta ser una fancam de Solji bailando "Every Night", la cual en menos de un día ha recibido más de 800.000 visitas (vídeo). *'EXID' fue el único grupo femenino en ganar dos medallas de oro (tiro con arco y lucha libre) en Idol Star Athletic Championship '''y sus logros sorprendieron a los netizens coreanos, haciendo que aparecieran en el TOP de todas las búsquedas. *El 14 de febrero del 2016, por el día de San Valentín, '''EXID decidió hacer su primer mini-concierto en agradecimiento a los LEGGO por el constante apoyo y como celebración de su 4º aniversario como grupo, acontecimiento que tuvo lugar el 16 de febrero. *'EXID' lanzará el 3 de marzo una canción titulada "Only One" como agradecimiento a los LEGGO y una primicia del que será su próximo álbum (tráiler). Pese a que solo se puede apreciar la melodía y la voz de Solji, la noticia de esta canción ha conseguido ser TOP 3 en búsquedas de sitios web y ha llamado mucho la atención del público. *El 2 de marzo la compañía reveló que "Only One" es la nueva canción de Solji y Hani, sin embargo, ellas no vuelven como DASONI, sino que debido a que Banana Culture planea debutar a próximas sub-unidades, van a ser conocidas como Solji&Hani. La canción no va a ser promocionada en shows musicales. *El 2 de marzo salió además la noticia de que Yedang Entertaiment cambió su nombre por Banana Culture, sorprendiendo a muchos por la extrañeza y peculiaridad del nombre. Esto es así porque han dado el nombre original de la empresa a la familia del CEO fallecido. Enlaces *Cuenta de YouTube *Twitter *Instagram *Facebook *Café Daum ''' Instagram''' *EXID *L.E *Hani *Junghwa *Hyerin *Solji Galería EXID1.png EXID2.jpg EXID3.jpg EXID4.jpg EXID5.jpg EXID6.jpg EXID7.jpg EXID8.jpg Videografía Archivo:EXID - Whoz That Girl|Whoz That Girl Archivo:EXID - I Feel Good|I Feel Good Archivo:EXID -Every Night|Every Night Archivo:EXID - UP&DOWN|UP&DOWN Archivo:EXID - Ah Yeah|Ah Yeah Archivo:EXID - Hot Pink|Hot Pink Categoría:Sony Music Korea Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:Banana Culture